


情迷纽蒙迦德(ABO，PWP，涉及怀孕，射尿)

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 一句话简介：阿不思发现自己跟盖勒特干了一个月都没怀孕后就假孕了。





	情迷纽蒙迦德(ABO，PWP，涉及怀孕，射尿)

情迷纽蒙迦德(ABO，PWP，涉及怀孕，射尿)

一句话简介：阿不思发现自己跟盖勒特干了一个月都没怀孕后就假孕了。

以簧文纪念被华纳剪掉的翘臀。  
涉及怀孕，射尿预警  
重点：OOC但是很快落！  
5000字

情迷纽蒙迦德

 

阿不思的双腿交叠着，侧躺在纽蒙迦德的大床上。双手蜷在脸旁，安静的睡着。

整个巨大的环形玻璃窗被厚厚的帘子遮住了，房间昏暗，只有壁炉在烧着，点亮空旷房间的一角，而其他地方都被黑暗所笼罩。

他身上披着淡淡珍珠粉的丝绸睡袍，丝绸吻过他美好的身体曲线，随着他平稳的呼吸而起伏着。

柔滑的织物在腰线处下塌，温柔的包裹住他丰腴的臀部，在臀缝中滑落进去。

大腿根部印出褶皱，被人鱼线扯出的印子隐入双腿中去。

除了壁炉柴火的噼啪声之外，还有另外一种声音——皮靴小心而缓慢地踩踏在地板上，优雅而危险。

越靠近床边脚步的速度就越慢——直到黑影已经靠在了床边，脚步声停止了。

黑暗中的影子俯下身来，男人的手轻而易举地抽出阿不思夹在双腿之间的丝绸，小心地将织物撩到胯骨之上的凹陷处，然后缓缓探入他的双腿之中。

阿不思的丝绸睡袍下空无一物，只有魔王临走之前逼迫插入的扩张器。男人的手指抵在了扩张器的把底，指尖上已经开始用上了力，准备将扩张器插入的更深。

而阿不思的体液顺着扩张器流了下来，男人的手被他双腿之间的液体打湿了。

从肩头滑落的衣襟卡在阿不思的臂弯处，露出圆润的肩头和精致的锁骨，还有因侧躺而更明显的胸前的沟壑和玫瑰红的乳晕，乳头卡在衣襟的边缘，因织物外的寒冷而挺立着。

阿不思轻哼了一声，换了一个睡姿，张开了交合的双臂，这个姿势让整个丝绸从他的胸口滑开，胀大的乳头挺立着，邀请人来品尝。

男人似乎得到了某种满足，大发慈悲的松开了抵在扩张器上的手，直起身望着床上的人，阿不思的体液在他手上泛着银光。

男人俯下身去伸出舌尖轻舔了下他的乳孔，但阿不思仍在沉睡着。

于是男人的舌头开始在乳孔上面打圈，直到整个乳头都被津液沾湿才大发慈悲的将整个乳头含进。

男人轻轻地吮吸着，即使知道什么都吸不出来——至少现在是的，也不愿意放过可怜的小东西。

阿不思好像感受到了什么，他的睫毛抖动着，从鼻腔里轻哼了一声，带着一点没有睡到饱足的委屈。

他想要动下身子伸个懒腰却是抬起了胸部将乳头更往男人的口中送去。

男人的舌头欣喜的缠上送上来的肉果，将乳头卷起后用力吸了一下，又退后松开了口。乳头因为突然被放开而在胸口抖动着，还带着男人晶亮的唾液。

阿不思终于迷迷糊糊的眨着长睫睁开了眼睛。

“盖勒特……”

他眼里闪着水光，嗓音还是未清醒特有的低哑，话尾还带着种求欢式的喘息。

阿不思对男人顺从地张开了双臂，盖勒特很自然的搂上他的背，将他带入自己怀里。

阿不思的下巴抵在盖勒特肩头，闻到了男人身上冰冷的风雪和皮革交杂的味道。

盖勒特的手在阿不思裸露后背的肩胛骨处，用指间骚弄过后背的皮肤。

他蹭着阿不思柔滑温暖的肩头，在上面迟缓而细密地吻着，每个吻浅且绵长，在离开时发出轻柔的吻声。

盖勒特从床边翻身上了床，提着阿不思的腰将他靠在床头，身旁两个柔软的羽毛枕被无声咒移动着垫到了阿不思的腰下。

盖勒特的一条腿向前毫不费力地顶开了阿不思交叠的双腿。

随后他撇到了阿不思身下的丝绸，上面有一块明显被体液打湿的深色水渍，插入阿不思的扩张器的柄头就抵在水渍上面。

他握住了扩张器的柄头，轻轻地往外拽着，插入扩张器只不过是为了更方便阿不思被插入而已。

少部分时候，盖勒特有耐心好好给他扩张，但大部分时候他只想迅速让阿不思接受他，插入他温暖的肉穴中去，让阿不思能够随时随地满足他的欲求。

扩张器尤其适合他们做爱的次数太频繁的情况。他们整整一个月没有一天间断过做爱，甚至很多次从白天搞到晚上。

盖勒特有些焦虑——阿不思到现在还没有任何怀孕的迹象，这简直像是在打他的脸。盖勒特在此从未对自己的性能力产生过困扰。

在阿不思一个月前夜闯纽蒙迦德并对他说—— “克雷登斯要有个幼年的血亲才能让默默然离开他的身体，我们现在再要一个还来得及。”之后，他迫不及待的直接压着阿不思就在玻璃窗前搞了一发。

盖勒特信心满满的认为那一发天雷勾地火中标率直达百分百——好吧，他也不是在抱怨什么，毕竟阿不思越晚怀孕代表着他们在一起的时间就越多。

而且这根扩张器也是他哄骗阿不思到时候更好生孩子，才让阿不思同意每时每刻都戴着的。

不过现在应该换成自己待在阿不思温暖的身体里面了，盖勒特将整根扩张器抽出，整根扩张器上还沾着阿不思丰沛的淫水。

扩张器并不大，只是浅浅的抵着甬道内的第一个敏感点，确保阿不思能一直在快感的边缘徘徊，好不断地分泌出能润滑的液体。

但小穴已经习惯一直被插入了，被撑开了一些，还没办法完全合拢。

盖勒特眯着眼看着合不拢的小穴，并没有先满足它的打算，而是将沾满淫水扩张器递到阿不思的唇边。

阿不思双手环上了盖勒特的腰，用鼻尖试探着蹭了蹭扩张器，然后张开双唇缓缓含入了扩张器的头部，他漂亮到不像话的眼睛始终望着盖勒特，就好像现在含住的是他的阳具一样。

盖勒特抽动着阿不思口中的扩张器，同时用手指填满了他身下空虚的穴口，在被插入的那一刻，阿不思把口中的扩张器含的太深了，有些被噎到了，上下同时得到了满足，使他轻哼出声，浅色的眼睛里也蒙上了一层泪。

阿不思的手顺着盖勒特的侧腰滑着，他的手覆到了他身前被布料遮住的凸起一团的火热上，阿不思的手掌包裹住凸起上下磨蹭着。

他将盖勒特的裤子拉了下来，粗长的孽根立刻跳了出来。

盖勒特想要抽出他口中的扩张器，阿不思却无意识的前倾去追着柱身，又将它的头部裹进嘴里。

盖勒特轻笑了一声，低声靠在阿不思的耳边： “怎么？舍不得吗，换个更大的给你。”

盖勒特的低音震的他小腹一阵酸痒，一股淫水立刻从下身涌了出来，盖勒特立刻感觉到整只手都被打湿了。

阿不思的双颊飞上了绯红，偷偷将自己埋进盖勒特的胸口。盖勒特低头看着怀里人，也不打算揶揄他了，在他耳后落下一吻，挺起腰将自己的性器送进他手中。

阿不思的掌心被阴茎烫的发烧，盖勒特抽出了埋在他身体内的手指，用沾着水光的手指勾住阿不思的下巴，引着他抬起头亲上自己。

两人的唇交合在一起，交换着汁液，发出情色缠绵的水声，分开后又立刻交缠在一起。柔软的唇瓣取悦了暴君，他抓住阿不思的手，  
让阿不思握住他的阴茎，接着将龟头塞进的阿不思未闭拢的小穴中。

龟头最粗的部分进去了，将阿不思的穴口撑的满满的。阿不思撑着盖勒特的胸口，低头看着两人交合的部位，盖勒特另一只手覆在他身侧，安抚着他，又吻上他修长的颈侧，想让他紧张僵硬的身体放松点。

当然，盖勒特知道阿不思这么紧张是有原因的，他二十多年间没被碰过的身子太紧太敏感了，但是最初盖勒特并没有体恤他，而是不顾他感受的甚至是摧毁性的强行和他做爱，那段时间里盖勒特十分享受这种复仇式的快感。

甚至有些时候盖勒特射进去的甚至不是精液，而是尿液。他就像是强行标记自己领地主权的公兽，对于被尿液射满的雌兽毫无怜悯，反而对于被尿液撑出肚子而像怀孕一般的中年教师乐见其成。

而中年的教师太隐忍了，他拒绝正面和盖勒特沟通，他越是在性爱中装作冷静的若无其事，越让盖勒特难以忍受的想要他全然崩溃。

于是某一天他们在冰冷的沉默和愤怒中做完爱后，阿不思久久没有起来，而是一直蜷缩在床上，于是魔王大发慈悲的掰过了教师的脸，却发现上面布满泪痕，眼泪不断涌出来而他却拒绝睁开眼睛。

盖勒特只是感觉到一阵窒息，而他已经太久太久没有这样的感觉了。

于是他只好抱着阿不思，一直亲他，从指尖到脚尖。到最后，阿不思终于哭出了声音，刚开始还是隐忍着一点点的哽咽，到后来就像个委屈的孩子，盖勒特把他搂进怀里，一直低声哄着他，才让他哽咽着在盖勒特怀中睡去。

所以盖勒特十分小心，现在的阿不思已经放下了戒备，他可不想让阿不思再退回到原来的全部警备状态。

盖勒特确认阿不思已经差不多适应好了，他慢慢挺动着腰，将自己的粗大一点点送进阿不思身下的小嘴。

整个阴茎都全部插入进去了，身体和心双重的满足感使阿不思的眼角溢出了生理性的眼泪。

只是饱胀感就已经让他全身发软的躺在盖勒特的怀中。

盖勒特将他的腿打的更开，好方便自己的插入，同时盖勒特抱住他丰腴饱满还流着汁液的臀部往自己怀中送，压在自己的大腿根部，让阿不思将粗大的阳具吃的更深些，好和自己完全融为一体。

阿不思低声喘息着，主动压低了臀部，臀肉压在盖勒特的大腿上，和内扣的腰窝之间形成了一个不可思议的弧度。

“盖勒特……”阿不思低声喊着，现在盖勒特全身上下只有裤头是打开的，他不喜欢这样，他没办法更好的贴近盖勒特，感受他的气息，他的体温。

更重要的是，有时候阿不思受不住了会忍不住挠人和咬人，他可不想咬着冰冷的布料。

盖勒特很快明白了他的意思，盖勒特一点都不介意阿不思在他身上留下一些咬痕和抓痕，相反的，对此他十分自豪，因此他拍了拍身下挺翘的臀部，感受到它在手掌中的软糯的波动后才故作姿态的说道：“好吧，好吧，野猫邓布利多教授。”

盖勒特扔掉身上的马甲和衬衫，阿不思痴迷的闻着那条他围在脖子上的丝巾，这条丝巾上沾满了盖勒特的味道，他还偷偷伸出粉舌舔了一下，盖勒特把丝巾扔了出去。

“别舔它了，舔我。”

盖勒特缠住那条不安的粉舌，固定住阿不思的头，逼迫他和自己深吻，同时挺着腰，一下一下的在温热的甬道里抽送着。

阿不思的腿环上了盖勒特的腰，他的脚尖因为快感绷紧了，随着盖勒特插入的节奏在床单上划动。

“嗯……”

盖勒特顶到了一个隐秘的小口，阿不思在盖勒特肩头划了一下，盖勒特知道已经顶到了生殖腔的入口，只要给够足够的刺激，它就会为迎接精液而完全打开。

阿不思迷迷懵懵的咬着盖勒特的肩头，只是两颗犬牙陷了进去，也没有真的用力咬下去，唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流到了盖勒特的背上。

正对着床头的门打开了，阿不思看到绿色的裙摆摇曳着，文达•罗塞尔拿着一叠羊皮纸出现在门外。阿不思突然发出一声极为妩媚的喘息，“盖勒特，太大了……”他望着门外的女人，身子前倾，将身下的性器吃的更深，紧紧拥着盖勒特。

盖勒特觉得阿不思可能给这句话释了魔法，要不然他怎么会感觉自己身下的阴茎胀的从未有过大。

该死的阿不思•邓布利多，盖勒特想。他死死掐着阿不思的腰，将他推倒在床上，重重碾过生殖腔入口，不顾它还未完全打开就狠狠撞上去。

“啊！——太深了~”

阿不思因为突然起来的疼痛喊了出来，还带上了柔媚的哭腔。他带着泪眼朝门外望去，女人面无表情的看着他，并关上了门。

阿不思的小腿讨好地蹭着盖勒特的腰，带着眼泪和受伤的表情小心翼翼地为魔王献上一吻：“盖勒特，轻点……”

盖勒特将性器稍微退出了一点，阿不思刚送了一口气，他对着阿不思暧昧的笑了一下，立刻重新大力捅了进去。

阿不思上身推着他的胸口，下身却扭动着腰晃动着臀部，迎合着阴茎的撞击，蜜穴里的春水被搅动着，掀动着潮湿的水声，汁液暧昧的声响。

阿不思咬着盖勒特的肩头轻泣着，腰椎酸软，欲望将他吞噬，生殖腔的小口紧紧咬着巨物的冠状沟，不让它离开能受孕的温床。

盖勒特只是顶着花蕊的最深处，让龟头一直插入在生殖腔内部，有限度的小幅度顶弄着。不知餍足的内壁却绞紧收缩着撩拨着他。小口小口地嘬吸吮吃着他的阴茎。

盖勒特抱起床上已经毫无反抗的人，让他重新坐在硕大的阳具上，一下子因为重力而顶到最深处，阿不思的手覆上了小腹，甚至可以摸到巨物的形状。

阿不思的眼神失去了焦点，他涣散的望着盖勒特，他已经在性欲的海浪中沉沦，失去了正常的理智，他勉强翘高臀部好让盖勒特更容易抽插，然后冲着盖勒特展开了一个带着母性温柔的甜美笑容：“宝宝就睡在里面，弄轻一点，她会吵醒的——”

盖勒特感觉所有的血液都往上冲了，额头上暴着青筋，下身前所未有的坚硬过。

性器猛烈的爆发出腥浓的精液，冲刷过阿不思还在抽颤的生殖腔，一股一股持续的射满他淫靡的深处。

盖勒特将性器从生殖腔抽出来了一点，白色的精液顺着小穴流出来了一些。阿不思立刻哽咽颤抖起来：“宝宝，宝宝要流走了——”

他无力的环住盖勒特的腰，扭动着挺翘熟烂的臀部，把抽出来的一部分性器吞下：“就睡在里面好不好，这样宝宝就会待在里面。”

盖勒特被完全取悦了，他柔声承诺会睡在里面，不会把性器从他身体里抽走，并又附赠了许多不必要的吻才把阿不思安抚好。

阿不思轻轻抚摸着小腹，像是已经怀孕的样子：“她头发是金色的，和你一样。”他一下又一下的摸着盖勒特已经变白的头发。

“她的眼睛像——她的眼睛像……”阿不思的眼睛困觉的眨着，还没有说完便合上了，过了一会儿就只能听见他平缓的呼吸声了。

盖勒特熄灭了壁炉的火光，枕在阿不思的胸口。

黑暗之中，一滴眼泪从阿不思的眼角滑落，只听他喃喃道——阿利安娜。

 

——THE END?


End file.
